1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to application management technologies of portable devices, and particularly to a method for loading applications of a portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many applications may be installed in a portable device, such as a smart phone, a personal digital assistant, and a tablet computer, to satisfy different users requirements. Generally, most of the applications are installed in an external or embedded storage (e.g., a SD card) of the portable device. When the portable device is started or restarted, the applications may be randomly and automatically loaded from the external or embedded storage into a RAM of the portable device. Only when the applications are loaded into the RAM of the portable device can the user activate the applications. In some particular situations, if the user wants to immediately activate an often used application once the portable device is started, the application may not be available because the loading of the application has not been finished. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.